


Robert's Choice

by Champlain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champlain/pseuds/Champlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from Danny's tweet of the twist Aaron's story will have. Robert keeps Gordon's letter from Aaron. Gordon escapes prison, and Robert needs to make a decision. What was in the letter and how will it have an effect on Robert Sugden's next move? How far will Rob go to protect the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> There's a really brief mention of suicide, so please be warned. There may be a death.  
> Wrote it on my phone today as I imagined how Kate Oates would want to go out with something big.

Robert wakes up startled in the middle of the night with a sinking feeling that Aaron needs protecting. He shakes these thoughts away and looks to a sleeping Aaron next to him. He loves him more and more everyday, he can't believe he's this lucky, to have him in his life. Aaron looks so beautiful and peaceful. Rob kisses his shoulder gently, not wanting to wake Aaron. Suddenly the phone rings and Rob answers quickly, who could it be at this late hour? Don't people have standards? Rob whispers to himself.

"Hello"

"Its detective DS Wise. Want to inform you Gordon Livesy escaped prison. A guard will be outside the pub shortly in case he makes the mistake of showing his face there."

"How could this happen?"

"We're looking into it, maybe an inside job. Take care of Chas and Aaron for me. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Robert."

Robert's stunned and immediately grabs his phone for the transcript of a letter he saved if needed. He wanted to look for clues.

 

Letter from Gordon

 

Please son, this is your father Gordon. I love you so much. I know you didn't want to say those things about me. I get it now, I won't be mad. I know you were pressured into it. We can be mates again for old times sake. I'll look for you when they let me out. See you son. I wont take no for an answer. I wont hurt you if you're good. Say hi to Liv for me.

 

Rob knew he had to act quickly, Gordon was not only an abuser, he was going mad. This was a clear threat to the people he loved the most. Aaron, his everything. Even Liv, who had grown on him lately. Slowly they were getting along better, and he already felt responsible for her, just like Aaron did. Robert wrote a quick note for Aaron's benefit, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left on a mission. All his connections would have to be exhausted. He was going to find Gordon, no matter what it took.

Aaron wakes up from a dream to the sound of someone trying to wake him up. And what awful timing. In the dream, it was Aaron's birthday and Rob was acting so nervous, had just asked Aaron to marry him. Didn't even have the chance to say yes! Now he had been brought back to reality. 

"Come on Aaron. Wake up!"

"Let me sleep, Liv!"

As he saw the look on Liv's face, he got worried real quick and asked what happened.

"Is my mom ok?"

"Yes".

"Robert?" 

The way Aaron said Rob's name made Liv think to make more of an effort to get along with Robert. There was no escaping it. Robert and her brother were soulmates.

"It's Gordon. He fled prison. He's on the run. DS Wise is here trying to calm your mom down. We've got a police officer outside guarding the place, just in case.

"Where's Robert?"

"Don't know. But I think he left a note for you. Here, I'll leave you to it."

 

Robert's note

Aaron, had to leave for an emergency business conference I'll be back asap. Love you. xxx

 

Aaron had a feeling there was more to it than just a business emergency.

 

Robert couldn't believe his luck. All these years of working his connections had paid off in a big way. A friend of a friend had heard a conversation about an inmate bragging about attempting to escape prison to find his son. Cost him a fortune but he had an actual address to follow up on. An address where supposedly Gordon would stay for an unknown time. Rob had to move quickly before he lost his trail. An hour later he was outside a deserted house. No signs of anybody living there. He had his gun ready. No way Rob would let Gordon torture his Aaron again. He let himself in and moved quietly through the house. In the main floor living room, he found the man he was looking for. Gordon was asleep, possibly too tired from the escape. Robert's car had made quite a bit of noise coming in. Robert contemplated on what to do. He had no set plan. His need to protect Aaron at any cost was guiding him. Even if Aaron never wanted anything to do with him again, he was doing this.  
Robert concentrated on his mission. He hit Gordon hard with his fist. Gordon woke up scared.

"What the hell is this!"

"You know I warned you remember! You think I didn't mean it. I've got news for you. I did! I intercepted the sick letter you sent Aaron. You're delusional, you make me sick."

"You made him say those accusations. He knows I'm innocent. I love my son!"

Robert hits Gordon over the head.

"You don't know what love is! You know, Aaron was wrong to save you. He should've let Cain end your life. Aaron's not here now, so I'm gonna finish what cain started. You don't deserve to live. Here, take these pills, should do the job."

"Never! They'll know you did it. Aaron will know, and will never forgive you."

Robert tried to keep his composure not wanting to show Gordon he feared he would loose Aaron over this. 

"As long as he's safe from you, nothing else matters. Come on! Take them! 

Robert was screaming now. Gordon was too tired to fight back. He forcefully gave Gordon the leathel drugs that should kill him rather quickly. It was horrible seeing a man die. This would haunt him for the rest of his life, even if it was Gordon. It was different from Katie. Nothing was ever supposed to happen to her. Robert left the house after doing his best to clear his tracks. Nobody was going to look very hard to find Gordon's killer, even if they thought suicide wasn't what killed him. Aaron was safe now and to Robert that's what mattered.

Robert passed by the officer that was still outside the pub. Aaron was on the sofa waiting for him it seemed. Robert looking at Aaron suddenly couldn't hide the grief he felt for what he had just done. He sobbed uncontrolably and Aaron's heart sank realizing how much Rob was hurting.

"What is it? You're scaring me!"

"Please Aaron, just promise you'll love me no matter what"

"Of course you muppet, I'll always love you!"

"I could stand anything, except that, the thought of you not loving me anymore."

"Where were you?"

"Business emergency, I wrote a..."

"I read it. But do you know Gordon escaped prison."

Robert, not sure if he means it as a question, is silent while Aaron reads his expression.

DS Wise comes in with Chas.

"Aaron, we have something to tell you. Gordon's been found. He killed himself. They found pills all over."

Aaron felt weak and froze. Every feeling he could think of going through his body. Robert was horrified. He wished he could take back what he did now. Aaron turned to take one look at Robert and instantly knew it, felt it. Robert kill his dad, Gordon.

A stream of tears went down Aaron's face. Aaron was horrified as he kept his eyes on Robert. Aaron couldn't turn away. Robert saw an expression in Aaron's face he never saw before. 

Aaron knew, Robert was sure. 

Aaron suddenly ran upstairs sobbing uncontrollably. Robert's world had with one look turned upside down. He had paid the ultimate price and lost Aaron forever, to keep him safe. Robert collapsed on the sofa as Chas ran after her son.

Robert knew that he couldn't stay in Emmerdale. Seeing Aaron would hurt too much. Now that he lost him, he had no ties in the village. Well there was Diane and Vic, but they had their own lives and would be ok without him eventually. 

Before leaving he made a final stop. 

As he looked at his parents graves he started talking out loud. A figure listening close by.

"I really messed up this time, I hope I can be forgiven for what I did. I know Aaron can't forgive me. I don't blame him. What I did was horrible. But it was worth it. I love him so much! I rather loose him forever than see his dad hurt him again." 

Robert feels a hand touch his shoulder. His body immediately tells him who it is. A touch Robert thought he'd never feel again.

"Is is true what Vic told me, you're really leaving?"

"Yes." Rob says with tears in his eyes. I can't stay here when I don't have you anymore." Robert sobs

Aaron hugs Robert with all the love he feels for him.

"You have me. You always will. I love you so much Robert." 

"But what I did..."

"We can talk later."

"No. I want you to know I did it to protect you. There was a letter I never told you about, but he threatened you, even Liv. Aaron you have to believe me."

"I do, I trust you Robert."

"But..."

"Robert, I know."

Robert looked at him dumbfounded. Aaron believe him. That's when Rob knew they could conquer anything. Aaron trusted and loved him unconditionally. They embraced smiling, teary eyed.

"Robert, I'm not saying it will be easy, but We'll get through this. We love each other too much, not too."

"I love you, Aaron Dingle"

"I love you too, Robert Sugden."


End file.
